


Mine to hold

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Character, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: They both wanted each other yet only one was willing to push a little farther. Will the other finally allow someone else In or will he shut them out like he did every one else?





	Mine to hold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical error in advance.... But please do enjoy and leave me some comments..

A/N..  Another kakasku fanfiction from yours truly.... Just a little something I thought of while staring at the cover which could be found on my Instagram account under.. Nefetherie Anetta Beete, for those who wanna check it out. It's nothing too flashy... 

.............................................................

     
   The future, its quite incomprehensible and maddening to think about even during the calmest of days. We often lose our selves in the suffocating notions of what if and maybe that we fail miserably to enjoy the here and now.... We ache to take that which we want so desperately, but continued to be anchored by one's own sense of discipline until the hour arrives in which we begin to crave the sweet torture of it all; now that's the true definition of actual madness.... And that was exactly the very emotion Kakashi felt as he sat calmly on his stool, perched like a mighty falcon whose wings had not been clipped but trampled on by the faulty pink haired beast he called Sakura... 

Said creature continued to lent her fame against his, almost as if she was trying to steal his worn out skin right from under him. Her actions weren't noticeable to the other members of their team, thanks goodness for Kakashi would been sporting a few violent bruises on his already abused body. They, meaning team seven spent the better half of the day, pairing off and training relentlessly under the blazing inferno they called the sun. The heat served it's purpose for a while only to flee the moment his brother tore the sky and began to drench its inhabitants, soaking every one and anything in his path. That spelt the end of their session and rightfully so for dusk had already began to cover the earth under his Grey palms... 

He should have known what was coming, he should have picked up instantly on the sudden shift in temperature but how ridiculously distracted had he been, not paying any mind to the changes in his immediate surroundings but instead found his eyes and wary senses locked on to the shiny surface of his student's bottom lip. She sucked it into her pouting mouth, wetting it efficiently before perfect rows of ivory teeth nipped affectionately at its tenderness. Her forested eyes were hooded and pupils almost blown to an enormous proportion the more they roam the creamy pages of her book, no his book. The very one she snatched out of his weapons pouch during their sparing session. Fucking Icha Icha, he cursed inward at both himself and the famed piece of paperback. His obsession for the pornographical thing had always troubled him but not as much as it did as he watched his only female student, ex student allowed her self to get entangled in to well written pages of what could only be described as otherworldly smut.... She by no means was innocent, having been labeled a shinobi since the budding age of twelve Sakura learnt of life and death, greed and power; all of which tainted the innocent image she carried until her genin graduation. Such was the life of a ninja, and now she was a full fledged Jounin at the blooming age of nineteen; her immediate image spoke of unwanted frustrations and a burdened mind, tales of innocence lost and the aches that came after. She was a woman. And one he felt no shame in admiring, being a man of his calibre at the age of 37..... Yet he always refused to see the pinkette in the normal light of things, the exact shade of ripeness and experienced as the rest of the male populous did... His reason were always honourable and barely shifted ever since, but now, with the way she continued to press her side against him, moving her arm under the cleverly guise of eating so he could feel the side of her perfect breast, he knew his world had just skipped the shifting stage and tumbled all the fucking way down... He wanted her, perhaps he always did but now he really wanted her, and it pained so badly... 

Kakashi's trained fingers stiffly gripped his cup, quickly pressing its rim to his dry lips.  He allowed the burning liquid to sooth his insides, feeling its alcoholic high simmer and flood his parched stomach with the hopes of it actually burning his fucking gut, cause that's what he deserved. That's what he did, for a man such as himself shouldn't have been this turned on by the Wench's little game of tease... But unfortunately the liquid had rendered itself useless, for he now felt something he hadn't quite expected.... Fragile looking fingers violently gripped his thigh, the one closest to her. He felt her nails rake against his flesh even under the half soaked material of his trousers; Kakashi fucking felt it; and god it was hot and painful, and made him feel a bit masochistic but who cared, he truly fucking loved it. Still he wasn't going to acknowledge her flirting, not yet at least. He wanted to make sure, he needed to. It was a must for he knew this girl true and true. She was cruel in her games and worst in her intentions, this,what ever she was insisting could very well lead in him into a trap... 

He was supposed to be having dinner, granted eating hot noodles while still drenched was as uncomfortable as laying in mud but dam it, he was suppose to be eating, not loosing what was left of his senses to the not so subtle hints Sakura was throwing his way...... That devil, he hissed under his breadth, blaming it on the heat of the food when the others Inquired and of coarse never missing the Cheshire grin his tormentor began to sport.... That alone in itself twitched his semi hard cock, and oh how traumatizing it was to listen to her coo sweetly over his steaming bowl of noodles, blowing it as thought he were a child needing to be feed... If only she knew what he wanted to eat, but judging by the wicked glint he saw dancing in her emerald eyes, kakashi knew that she knew just where his mind wondered to for a moment, snivelling little bitch, Ino had Nothing on her...

"Kakashi senseiiiii", she drawled his former title so sweetly that almost felt like an invitation in itself.... "Your  tongue, it isn't scorched is it?"... 

" no", short and sweet he answered in a tone that told everyone he wasn't in his best of moods... 

"You sure senseiiiii?" And again sakura played with his title to which he replied "no", this time only harsher.... He wanted to sting her, he wanted his tone to burn her the same way her touch scorched his skin, the same way those pleading eyes of hers burn into his very soul, but before he said another word, Kakashi upped and left, paying no mind to the awkward stares but definitely not missing Sakura's comment as she spoke to an annoyed Sasuke...

" what's up with kakashi?", the Uchiha brat paused during his meal...

"Don't know, maybe he's on his period" and followed after that were loud choking sounds and manly groans from their blond idiot and yamato, whose evening meals were probably ruined.

.........................

Instead of taking his usual path home, the silver haired elite allowed his feet to guide his movements, steering him towards an old familiar place and one that welcomed badly torn souls such as his. This place scorned no one for it denied none and welcomed all things broken.... It was a place lonely shinobies such as himself were allowed freedom of the mind and body, the entertainment district...  "Welcome sir", a cute red head greeted him, paying no mind to his soaked form nor the fact that she knew exactly who he was, and that's what he truly appreciated about this place... "What can we do for you this evening?", she Inquired before listing the houses brew, but he immediately cut her off, knowing dam well what he wanted.... 

"Number 4, pink delight...", his feet already moving towards the direction he knew all too well... A few seconds later Kakashi found himself seated amongst plush pillows and sweetly scented rugs while his dancer twisted and twirled her limbs exotically above him. She had pink hair, the kind that tormented him daily but hers were false, a far cry from the natural tone he knew by heart...... His dancer smiled and rocked her hips, clicking her pointy heals deliciously against the marbled floor as she lowered her ample breasts at him. The were well endowed and creamy, seemingly soft to the touch but none would ever compare to that of Sakura's. Although his fingers were never blessed enough to feel he just somehow knew that hers would have been heavenly... Shit, he cursed yet again, not realizing how close his dancer actually were to him until he felt her pressed against his growing bulge.... She lowered herself and rocked her hips, teasing and begging him to touch, to enjoy but he couldn't. He just couldn't anymore. This place suddenly lost its lure, its glow and the power to help him cope.... What the fuck was he thinking coming here hoping to flush Sakura's advances from his mind.... She didn't deserve this, she deserved so much more, like the sight of him laying in bed whilst he tried to analyze every fucking thing about her not so subtle flirting with a fine toothed comb.... And this was why Kakashi knew he shouldn't have even begun to long for the beastly little thing....

With out hesitation he left, paid generously for the service and tracked his way absentmindedly towards his huge empty home....... It took all but half an hour before he found himself clicking the locks shut on his door. After that came the ceremonial stripping of soggy clothing and his ever present mask...... Halfway through those chores however his senses began to swim, altering him instantly of an intruder. His eyes colored red and his limbs moved from reflex, but as his bare hands swung to colide harshly towards his right he was astonishingly thrown onto his back... Kakashi's vision blurred before a groan of agony escaped his mouth a second after he felt weight on his midsection... But oh, he was the famous copy nin, Kakashi of the sharingan so to speak and no one was going to break into his house and kick the shit out of him.... With out thinking he flipped his intruder over, placing himself aggressively against their body and immediately latched on to a pair of wrist; a pair of delicately soft feminine wrist to be precise... And then it hit, like a tidal wave of biblical proportions, his sight cleared and his world for the second time came crashing down.... His trained ears picked on the girlish giggles and soon after that a longing moan....

"Fuck!", kakashi hissed as he stared eye to eye at his student, ex student... " Sakura?".. He inquired with one brow but never changing their compromising position... "Yes senseiiiii?" She answered sweetly.   

"Why the fuck are you here...?"..

"Such a brute you old pervert... I just wanted to make sure you got home safely..." His ears perked up at that. What the fuck was she on about. He was about to ask but not before he finally realized just how intimately close the were.... The situation was clearly becoming the more he allowed her bodily heat to seep into his cold bones, this heady rush that begged him to just stay still and welcome everything her skin offered tugged at his resolve but Kakashi was a man of discipline, no matter how painfully hard his cock felt he knew that this was wrong...... "Why are you here?", he used the question to distract her as he tried to lift his body but ohhhhh, two long well toned legs wrapped themselves around his hips and held him there just inches above her body...

" Sakura?" 

"Mmmm?" She replied idly whilst tracing patterns on his exposed chest....

"What are you doing?"... Kakashi's breath hitched for she teasingly flicked his left nipple.. He grunted and closed his eyes before flashing them and baring teeth, a warning that promised danger.... " stop this now and let me up"

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me I said no", Sakura's tone was filled with wickedness, the kind he knew too well..... " this is fucking wrong !" Kakashi yelled but maintain his position, trying his best to not let the beautifully devastating creature see through his poorly crafted mask... 

"And why is it sensei? Why can't I have you..? And don't play fucking dumb with me I see the way you look sometimes, especially when we're all sparing. Your can't tell me that this-" And of coarse she cupped his bulge through his boxers causing him to groan .... "Wasn't because of me?".....

" you have no idea what you're asking of me.. I can't allow my self to take you..."

"Why?" Sakura asked flatly but the look in her eyes shifted. It changed from wickedness to sad in and instant and he, the helpless prey felt like shit. That feeling intensified shorty as she spoke her next line... "Am I not enough for a man like you..?".... His heart broke for he knew what she wanted from him, but he wasn't going to deliver. She would never know just how much he fucking wanted her. She will never know just how the thought of her in another man's arms nauseated him, Sakura would never know just how much he actually loved her....

" your enough for any man with eyes sakura. You just have to be patient and you'll find him."... She turned her gaze away from him hoping to hide the blush he knew that began to spread across her neck to her hairline in seconds..... A soft breath escaped her lips and her strong legs relented, granting him freedom. However as he made his move to rise she raced him to it and drew her body away from his, keeping her back towards him and began to head for the closed door...... She wasn't crying, that much Kakashi knew but her body spoke to him in ways her lips would have.... She was hurt...

"Sakura?"... He called as her elegant fingers touched his door. Bright jaded eyes greeted him as a warm affectionate smile replaced her earlier mischievous glint....

"Yeah?"... 

Kakashi made his way over and stood tall staring down at the pink misery, his misery... Her face held nothing but utter comprehension and he was glad. Glad that she wasn't going to torture him anymore with her coquettish nature.... "Are you alright?"...

Sakura's soft mile faltered, but only for a second, the change in emotion would have been blindly missed if he wasn't a trained shinobi.... It broke his heat instantly that he was the one that caused this... She was perfection and he was the fool she wanted to waste it on.... He just couldn't allow the only light in his life to be dulled by the likes of a hollow such as himself...  

" I'm fine sensei... I'm sorry I advanced on you I ah- I guessed I thought you felt the same way about me..." And of coarse she laughed, and that felt fucking awful in his ears. It felt empty and unemotional and instantly he knew it was a front, one she built so long ago when her heart was broken for the first time. It was a laugh he hadn't heard in ages for she never allowed herself to fall again, and it ripped the copy nin apart knowing it was directed at him...

"What I meat to say sensei is that I really am sorry for this evening. Please don't hold it against OK...?" And with that she left in a rush, tugging her coat over her head and raced down the street as the rain intensified.... He stood there motionless with cold onyx eyes staring long after she disappeared... What did he just do....? He watched her leave, the only thing that mattered to him he watched leave because he fucking hated himself and hated the very notion of hurting her, only to hurt her by accident.... Kakashi called himself many thing in his short life but he found some really fitting words in an instant...... He needed to fix this and now before he lost it all...    
............

Ten minutes after and poorly clad, the silver haired Jounin skipped from roof top to roof top trusting the power of speed to reach his destination on time. God how he hoped she was home and not crying her eyes out in the lap of one Yamanaka Ino....  That blond was just as much trouble as Naruto..... Spotting the familiar building Kakashi eased his way towards Sakura's apartment. Her blinds were open as well as thr door to her small balcony located to the far right of her bedroom.... Very stealthily he sneaked in, ignoring the darkness while he made his way past her dresser...but a sound caught his ears, it was quiet but not quite, like a broken sigh then followed by a sniff.... Shit... She was crying... Hey felt like dying... Dear god he wanted to die... The smell of cherry engulfed him and froze him in the spot, then came a jingling sound, one he knew only belonged to her cat....  
"Oh yuki you should have seen his face".. Sakura talked to the tiny animal unknowing of her visitor... Her pain was that great that it distracted her easily... Kakashi listened in, too ashamed to move too afraid to talk...

" he said any man would want me..." She began to sob again... "I was such a fool. Why don't I ever learn huh...?" Cuddling the listening cat sakura continued... "All I wanted was for him to love me, you know like the way Sasuke loves Naruto or the way Sai cares for Ino...... Every one said he feels nothing, they say he's so detached from it all but I argued, I fought and broke a few noses because I knew who he was and loved him because of it.... " her voice grew small and pained and Kakashi felt something he hadn't in a while; tears, a single drop crept down his cheeks... Kakashi Hataki doesn't cry, he sighs and moves on, not do this, this thing that slide freely down his face.... 

"I feel so foolish and what the fuck was I thinking allowing those two idiots to talk me into this... I'm going to fucking rip sasuke's balls off and stuff them down naruto's throat. That's what I'll do...." She hurriedly wiped her eyes, pushed the cat aside and walked into the shower, leaving the door ajar and allowing the light to seep into the cold room.... This gave kakashi time to think things through. He came here with the sole intention of placating the girl not to listen to her confession as she broke down in an empty cold room and cat for company... God how that thought ached... He felt even more horrible than before... He felt like a complete-

The light suddenly came on, illuminating the once darkened room and once again They made eye contact... Sakura stood there covered in nothing but her towel and Kakashi still wore his partly wet night attire.... Her eyes widened for a second before her mouth opened...  "Kakashi?... Is everything alright?..." She tightened her grip on her towel and waited for an answer..

"Sakura i-" he couldn't form the words... He just couldn't but she did. She sighed and smiled again and came up to him.. "Listen, if its about what happened earlier you don't have to worry about me any more OK... I know I can be a handful sometimes but I'll try not to..."

"Sakura i-"

But oh she continued, not giving him a chance to speak.. "Hey how about I buy you lunch tomorrow just to make up.. I could order your favourite from Akito's and you can pick it up before you go do what you do best..." And this time she was ushering him through her bedroom door, smiling and trying no doubt to hide the pain he knew she was feeling.....

"I love you!"... 

They both froze, her with her hand on his chest and him staring down at those beautiful eyes he fell in love with so long ago..... The words rung hing in the ceiling and seemed to blend with the rain, pounding against their ears in an alarming fashion.... Sakura's mouth went wide but the words were said again....

" I love you sakura... " Kakashi gripped her hands and dropped collapsed clumsily onto his knees.. He needed air and her so badly but her more so than oxygen... He truly loved sakura and everything he used to enjoy began to have less meaning the day the days went on by....

"Kakashi?"... The pinkette whispered and and wrapped her arms around his upper half... His face pressed harshly against her lower abdomen as he buried himself into the soreness of her towel... Her cherry flavour scent seeped up his nostrils and invaded his mind... Her nails lightly scraped agaisnt his scalp and she dropped to her knees as well.... When their eyes met Kakashi knew then and there that he truly fucking loved her....  And when she said it back he swore his life felt that much better.. The constant fear of waiting her perfection was lifted, the bitter sweet feeling of loving his former student mattered not in that moment and unconsciously and ungracefully their mouth sought each other's... 

Lips smacked against lips and tongues danced in a frenzied pace, tasting each other as if there were no tomorrow... Sakura's grip on his body tightened as did his. She moaned and panted at the mercy of kakashi's need, felt the pulse that raced down his throat through the tips of her fingers. Both lovers remained seated on the floor but not for too long. Kakashi brought sakura to her feet but he kept his hold on her. His body zinged from overdrive and the need for much needed air became great, however, he groaned in agony once more but this time in pleasurable pain. He wanted to the pinkette, his raging body craved so hungrily for hers and judging from the frantic movements of her fingers he knew she needed him too. .... 

"Sakura", he whispered just before clashing their mouths yet again. The taste of sweet cherry and minty tooth paste invaded his senses and awoken his lecherous appetite to such a state that he no longer forced himself to hold back... And he was more than greatfull sakura understood this kind of longing.... The soft towel she wore slipped easily off of her frame, exposing the petite but toned sexiness that belonged to no one but her. His breadth hitched at the welcoming sight but now wasn't he hour of adoration. Kakashi felt tensed and frustrated and he needed to sate this building desire, water this thirst that turned his body into a dry parched desert... He tugged the pinkette in the direction of her dresser before kneeling once more, this time placing a leg of hers over his shoulder... His mouth watered at the sight of her pussy, perfectly shaven and smelling of honey and cherries at the same time... Her breath hitched and immediately his tongue snuck out and began to taste all she had to offer. Her back arched and her fingers clutched his hair, tugging roughly and scraping in her state of heavenly bliss.... Kakashi's talented appendage slithered within the folds of her wet walls, slicking the welcoming passage even more. His voice left his mouth in a gutteral cry, causing the pinkette's back to arch even more dangerously agaisnt her sturdy dresser... 

Her flavour simmered on his tongue, intoxicating further as he flicked his rigid length out of its confinement and began to stroke himself in tune to his mouth fucking... Sakura screamed his name and threw her head back in sweet rapture. It so sweet and unbelievably sexy and suddenly Kakashi decided he wanted more... His broad hands kept her steady for a while, allowing her the time to simmer down from her high and the moment that happened, the silver haired man dropped his pants. He wanted her now, wanted to bury himself deeply into her spasming walls...  But oh, yet again his pinkette was up to no good. She walked them back to the huge mirror that framed the front of her closet and this time it was she who fell to her knees... The intentions were as clear as day and with out argument Kakashi knew what his lover was about to do... Watching in absolute fascination he branded the image in his head the moment her warm mouth engulfed his cock... The heat in his blood matched her mouth and he almost bust his load then and there. He was a master of many things, but holding himself back during what he knew was turning out to be the best fucking blow job he'd ever experienced was definitely the hardest fucking thing he'd ever had to do. 

Sakura's tongue glided over the sides of his length, mapping its surface and tasting his pulse. She nipped him lightly but enough to make him groan yet again before humming... The shockwaves he felt all through out his spine came so close to an actual orgasm but she wasn't finished... Dark onyx eyes watched in ecstasy as his entire cock became encased in that inferno she called her mouth. He moaned, grabbing her hair roughly and began to fuck her mouth in a haste... His speed was inhumane but she kept up by holding on to his rocking hips.... Kakashi's breath hitched ad he knew with out a doubt that he was close but that wasn't the way he planned on letting himself go.... 

He tugged hardly at her head, yanking those luscious locks as a silent plea to just stop... And stopped she did, smirking and shaking at the same dam time.. Her juices he saw coated the insides of her thighs and her state of arousal smelled heavenly.... He wanted this fucking girl more than he'd ever wanted anything before or ever will for that matter.... "Your going to be the fucking death of me", he cursed under a husky tone and spun her around so that they both were facing the huge mirror on the wall....

" you say such sweet things sensei", she teased mercilessly, knowing dam well the effect her words had on him.... "Are you just going to glare at me all night long or will you fuck me like I know you want to?"

He hissed at the obscene remarks but inside he secretly loved it... This girl was fire and he was about to be burned... "Turn around and spread your legs sakura..." An order that made her shiver and immediately she knew what he wanted... Sakura did as told and watched their reflections in the mirror.. Slowly Kakashi came up behind her, gripped her waist with one hand and inserted two fingers from the other... She gasped at the intrusion, knowing it was coming did little in means to lessen the fire in her body.... Her lover pumped his digits a couple of times, listening to her gasps and hisses. He drank her sounds in like fine wine and decided he wanted to hear more, perhaps another brand and one he knew his leaking cock was just dying to taste.... "Tell me love, do you know what I'm planning on doing to you tonight... ?".... She shook her head, yes.. He smiled but continued.. "Good, now I want to hear you scream sakura... "  and she shuddered at the command, and then cried out in delight when he finally entered her... Tight, wet and fucking hot, he noted, stifling down a moan the more he pushed himself into her pussy... Her walls were practically begging him to enter and he willingly complied by driving forward in one smooth motion...  Sakura wasn't a virgin to begin with but she hardly slept around. Her partners were either carefully chosen or some one she truly cared for....... 

Kakashi finally encased his entire length deeply inside of the pink haired girl. It felt so good, so dam good that if death decided then and there to whisk his life away then he would have happily sauntered along, knowing he knew what absolute heaven felt like... The need for motion began to crush their patience and thus began his thrusts. They were by no means shallow but savagely slow and hard, causing sakura to scream in bliss. He against pressed her lower back and tightly gripped one waist, watching in pure fascination the way her juices coated his cock each time it appeared out of her pussy.. Oh this was fucking it... He growled, gritted his teeth and tasted blood on his tongue from the raw pleasure he was receiving... Hearing her cries meshed with the pouring rain created the best melody he had ever heard.... His pelvis smacked against her ass in their wild motion.. Kakashi brought her upright and nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around her torso to keep her steady... Sakura's mouth formed an o but no sound came. She fisted his hair from behind and stood there taking everything he had to offer.... Their reflections showed everything they themselves couldn't see. The gliding of Kakashi's member as it entered his pinkette's pussy were presented to them raw. 

Said man licked the outer part of her ear and began panting and covering her shoulder with his warm breath. The ragged breathing pattern made him sound as though he was asthmatic but they both knew better... Sakura's head spun a little, as far as she was allowed to and captured his lips in a clumsy kiss before whispering... "Icha icha paradise, chapter nine..." Those words to a normal person would have been meaningless but not to him, no... Kakashi's ever so calculative mind snapped and crumbled from the implication of her words... He knew dam well what she was asking and he was going to deliver.... With out warning he growled and spun her around. Their lips connected yet again...  This time he moved them over to an even more opened portion of the room. Once there sakura took the initiative and laid on the polished floor.... .... Raising her hips off of the ground she steadied her self on her bent feet, waiting eagerly for Kakashi to begin. And he wasted no time yet again... He stood himself between her legs and lifted her hips higher until she was barely resting on her back. Her body reached his waist and her feet dangled at his sides while he held her still. Only her shoulders and elbows were the only thing touching the floor by the time he buried himself within her again.... Her sounds this time were long and painful, but he knew she was enjoying herself... Kakaki fucked her so hard that it bordered on the line that separated pleasure and torture... They were both sweating and cursing each other's name during the entire process...

"Ah ah ah, ka-ka-shi, dont- s-stop"... And how could he when her pussy kept on begging him for more.... They went on like this for quite a while, changing positions, each  even more dangerous that last until finally sakura found her release... She screamed so sweetly that not even the rain was enough to cover her cries... Her sound was once more melodious, its rhythm tugged at his core and covered his cock.... His vision suddenly turned white and his back snapped as the unexpected conclusion hit.... He half moaned half growled Sakura's name whilst his thrusts became shallow and automated before collapsing onto the panting beauty.... After a few well spent seconds in breathing they both turned to face each other...

Their limbs felt like jelly and their minds were still dealing with the after shocks of their intense releases... Sakura barely mustered a smile for tiredness and fatigue began to tug on her body... She however still managed to run her small hand through her lover's messy hair, feeling the accumulated sweat before tugging him down for a kiss.... He in return scooped her up in his arms and deepened the act. It was passionate but lacked lust for that part was already sated, for now.... " you alright?" He whispered and she nodded, knowing her throat was sore... "Any regrets?" He asked once more to which she nodded yet again and he smiled, it was pure and meant the world for his eyes sparkled like fireworks... "Good. For now we sleep, tomorrow we'll talk OK?"... She shook her head in the positive, a contented smile graced her bruised lips and sleep claimed her tired body almost instantly. Kakashi waited until her breathing evened out to move...  Quickly he glided towards her balcony, not to escape but to once and for all lock the dam thing... After accomplishing his task, he resettled himself beside her and finally allow himself to drift.. Unconsciously they sought each other out in their sleep, intertwining their almost lifeless limbs....  Tonight would be the first of many to come.....


End file.
